Thundercats the new royal family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to Liosia the White lion princess (a Thundercats story). A few of years after Mum-Ra's defeat, the rebuilding of Thundera and the royal wedding. Lion-o and Liosia are going to have a cub of their own. They hope to raise the future prince or princess to be a good future leader.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosia were the king and queen of Thundera. Lion-o parents still lived in the palace. It had been at least four years since Mum-Ra's defeat and everyone was at peace. Things were new especially the new council.

The Animals of Third earth council. They stayed and regulated the peace between the tribes.

This morning Liosia was throwing up. Leonara heard vomiting and saw Liosia with her head in a bin vomiting.

She placed her hand on her daughter in law's back. "Easy now," Leonara said.

Liosia stopped vomiting and saw Leonara. "Hey Leonara." Liosia said.

"Are you becoming sick?" Leonara asked.

"I think so I've been throwing up all morning." Liosia answered.

Leonara helped to her feet. "Come on let's get you back to bed." Leonara said.

She lead Liosia back to bed. "Take it easy." Leonara said.

Liosia lay down in her bed. "Try to rest now," Leonara told her.

Claudius came in. "Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Liosia's not feeling well," Leonara said.

"Should I call the doctor?" Claudus asked.

"I think you should," Leonara said.

Lion-o came in. He saw Liosia in bed. "Liosia are you okay?" he asked.

"Just sick to my stomach," she answered.

Then a couple of hours later the doctor came in. He looked at Liosia and saw she was healthy and that she was pregnant. "Congratulations your highness." he said then he packed up his things and left.

Liosia was pretty happy she found Lion-o talking to his parents.

"Are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm alright, it turns out I'm not sick." she said.

"That's good," Lion-o said.

Leonara and Claudius agreed.

"He did find out something," Liosia said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

Liosia grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "Soon we will have a specail little one in our lives." she said.

Lion-o looked shocked as did Claudus and Leonara. "Really you mean we're going to?" Lion-o said.

"Yes," Liosia said.

Lion-o smiled this was the best news ever. He hugged his wife. "I love you," Lion-o said.

"I love you too," Liosia said.

"Congratulations you two we can't wait to meet your little cub." Claudus said.

"But you two can't wait either." Leonara said.

"That's right," Liosia said.

Liosia sent out a messenger to tell her parents the good news.

In the kingdom of Starrina King Leonos and queen Leonette were helping there young 11 year old son learn so he could one day become the king of Starrina.

A cat came in. "Yes what is it?" Leonos asked.

"Your daughter the queen of the Thundera sends good news. She and her husband Lion-o are expecting a cub." the cat said.

"This is marvelous!" Leonos said.

"Agreed." Leonette said.

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Leonaro asked.

"You sure are," Leonette told her son.

"But I'm only thirteen!" Leonaro said.

"Calm down you'll be a great uncle." Leonos said. "You will be fourteen next year." he said.

"Yes sir." Leonaro said.

"Tell our daughter we congratulate her and hope she will have a healthy cub." Leonos said.

"Yes sir," the cat said.

Over the next couple of months things were running smoothly. Liosia and Lion-o were happy about the cub they were going to have.

Pumyra learned about midwifery and was going to be there to help Liosia when the time comes in few months.

The cats in the kingdom wondered if a prince or princess would be born. Only time would tell.

By the time winter came Liosia was starting to show. It was clear that she was pregnant.

Liosia was feeling pretty happy yet a little clumsy. Cheetara would sometimes talk to her because she had a cub of her own.

Her son Javan. Who was named after his grandfather. He looked a lot like Tygra he had stripes but also he had spots.

His grandfather was touched that his grandson was named after him.

Liosia loved her nephew very much. Little Javan was only a year and half old. He was nearing his second birthday which would be coming in the spring.

He would sometimes climb into his aunts lap. "Careful sweetie," Cheetara said.

She wanted her son to be careful when climbing into Liosia's lap because she was going to be having a cub soon.

By the time spring came the kingdom was a buzz with life. The animals heard of the new royal baby and wanted to celebrate.

Liosia was very pregnant. The cub would come very soon. The doctor said the cub would be born in the summer.

Summer came before anyone knew it.

Liosia was sitting in a chair inside relaxing.

Leonara was with her. She was standing arranging the flowers.

Lion-o came up. "Liosia would you like to go for a walk in the garden?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o, Liosia can't be out in this heat it's not good for her in her condition." Leonara said.

"Is she okay?" Lion-o asked.

"She's fine, just pregnant." Leonara said.

The next day Liosia was walking then held her middle and crouched down. "Pumyra come quickly!" Lion-o shouted. He went over to his wife.

Claudius and Leonara looked worried. Then Liosia stood up. "This little cub of mine is having a hard time deciding when it wants to see the world." she said.

Lion-o let out a big sigh. "Sorry for the scare." she said.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Leonara said.

Later that day Leonos and Leonette came to visit. "Hi mom, hi dad." she said.

"There's my daughter." Leonos said and hugged his daughter. "how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine I was about sit down." she said.

"Then let's get you to a chair." Leonette said.

Liosia sat down. "You should be taking it easy Liosia." Leonette said.

"Hey big sister," Leonaro said.

"Hey little brother." Liosia said.

Leonaro looked at his sister's belly. "When is the cub coming?" Leonaro asked.

"According to the doctor any day now," Liosia answered.

Pumyra came running. "Is everything alright in here is it time yet?" she asked.

"Yes everything is fine it was just false alarm." Liosia answered.

"Don't worry you will know when the time comes," Pumyra said.

"How will she know?" Leonaro asked.

"Of course she'll know and tell us when the time comes, my son." Leonos said.

"Yes contractions hurt." Leonette said.

"Yes they do," Leonara said.

"Oh," Leonaro said.

A couple of days later Lion-o was out with Tygra.

Liosia felt funny. She had been get this funny pain that comes and goes. "Are you alright?" Leonara asked her.

"I think so I just have this funny pain that comes and goes away every so often." Liosia said. "Ah!" she said.

"Easy now," Leonara said.

"Is everything alright?" Claudius asked.

"I think so," Liosia said. "I just have to sit," she said. Then her legs felt wet. The three lions saw fluid on the ground at Liosia's feet.

"It's time," Leonara said.

"Take it easy everything will be alright." Claudus said.

Liosia listened but she was scared.

Leonos, Leonette and Leonaro came running in. "What's going on?" they asked.

"The cub is coming." Liosia said.

"We better get you to the birthing room." Leonara said.

"I'll get Pumyra," Leonos said.

"Leonaro go find Lion-o and tell him what's going on." Claudus said.

"Yes sir," Leonaro said running off.

Liosia was lead to the birthing room. Pumyra and the other midwives came in. They dressed her in something comfortable and easy to move in. I was a wide necked gown.

Pumyra got her to lie down in bed. Leonara and Leonette were helping with the delivery. Since they had cubs of their own.

Meanwhile Leonaro was searching for Lion-o. He saw Lion-o and Tygra about to enter a shop. "Lion-o! Lion-o!" Leonaro called.

Lion-o and Tygra turned around. "What is it Leonaro?" Lion-o asked.

"The cub is coming! The cub is coming!" Leonaro said.

So Lion-o and Tygra rushed back to the palace.

Liosia was laying bed. She was holding her mother's hand. "I wish Lion-o was here," she said.

"Liosia men aren't allowed in the birthing room." Pumyra said.

"Just relax everything will be fine." Leonara said.

Lion-o came up. "Where's Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"In the birthing room and you can't go in." Claudus said.

"Yes men aren't allowed inside." Leonos said.

"I hope she'll be alright," Lion-o said.

In the birthing room Liosia was holding her mother's hand. "Mom it hurts so much!" Liosia said.

"I know sweet heart," Leonette said stroking her daughter's sweaty hair.

Liosia was in a lot of pain. "Leonara can you get something off my dresser?" Liosia asked.

"Sure," Leonara said.

"It's on the right," Liosia said.

Leonara saw a necklace with a heart shaped pendant. It was Liosia's locket.

"Is this what you want?" Leonara asked showing it to her.

Liosia nodded and took the locket she opened it up and saw a picture of her a Lion-o together.

"That's a good picture," Leonette said.

"Seeing this picture really is helping me relax." Liosia said.

"Good trying looking at the picture it might help you keep your mind of the pain of the contractions." Pumyra said.

The hours ticked by. Lion-o became worried everytime Liosia screamed.

In the birthing room. Liosia was about to give birth to the cub. Pumyra was telling her to push. "Come push Liosia push!" she said.

Liosia screamed loudly and gave one last big push.

Then they heard crying.

"You did it Liosia the cub is here." Pumyra said.

"Good job my daughter." Leonette said.

"Thanks mom," Liosia said with a tired smile.

"You did very well," Leonara said.

"Thanks Leonara," Liosia said.

The cub was crying loudly. "How's my cub?" Liosia asked.

"She's just fine, it's a little girl and she is very healthy." Pumyra said. She handed her to Liosia to make direct contact. "There were are all cleaned up and that is where is she should be." she said.

Liosia held her little daughter. "Hey sweetie, I have been waiting so long to meet you." she said and kissed her little head.

Pumyra smiled at the joyful sight. One of the midwives took the little cub placed a clothe diaper on her and swaddled her in a blanket.

Pumyra opened the door. The others looked at her. "Is she alright?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes she's just fine the birth went smoothly." Pumyra said.

"That's a relief," Lion-o said. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a girl," Pumyra said.

"Thundera has a future queen," Claudius said.

"Let's go meet the cub." Leonos said.

"Okay but be quiet." Pumyra said.

The others went in and were in awe of the small cub.

"How are you feeling?" Lion-o asked.

"Tired but happy, I now understand why it is called labor." Liosia said.

"What should we name her?' Lion-o asked.

"I have a few ideas but I like one in-particular." Liosia said.

"What is that?" Leonette asked.

"Claudia," Liosia said.

"Claudia?" Claudius asked.

Lion-o and Liosia looked at each other and smiled. "I think it has a nice ring to it." Liosia said.

"Yes it does, we have been discussing and agreed it would be a good name if we had a daughter." Lion-o said.

"So her name is Claudia." Liosia said.

"What a lovely name." Lion-o said.

"So you named her after me," Claudus said. "I am very honored," he said.

"Yes the girl verse of your name." Liosia said.

Everyone agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Claudia was the newborn princess of Thundera. She looked so much like her mother.

Lion-o and Liosia decided to have a party to celebrate her birth. They were going to invite all the animals.

Since the war with Mum-Ra ended the animals were united as friends and allies. They made the Animals of third earth union.

All the creatures of third earth now live together in peace and harmony.

The animals came to Thundera to see the new born lion princess.

They brought gifts for the cub.

"She's a little beauty." Panthro said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

The princess would grow up to break hearts one day.

Claudia was a very gentle little cub. She was starting grow.

"Princess of Thundera," Lion-o cooed as he held her.

Claudia cooed and pulled at her father's mane. "Ouch!" Lion-o said. "You're feisty. It's not ladylike to pull someone's hair." he said.

Liosia came up. "Okay Lion-o it's time for Claudia to be nursed." she said taking the cub from his grasp.

"Okay then." he said.

Claudia was nursing. Liosia was holding carefully and relaxed as her daughter fed on her milk. "She's really growing." Liosia said.

"Yes not only is she drinking milk but also solid foods." Lion-o said.

"Yes she is," Liosia said.

"She looks a lot like you dear." Lion-o said.

"Yes, but she's got your eyes." Liosia said. Then carefully readjusted her feeding daughter. While unintentionally making her let go.

Claudia began to cry.

"Sorry sweetie, mommy didn't mean to do that," Liosia said. Then brought her back to her chest and she latched on.

"She's got quite an appetite." Lion-o said.

"Yes her appetite is very healthy." Liosia said.

Now Claudia let go by herself feeling satisfied. "Looks like she's finished." Lion-o said.

Liosia burped her child.

Time passed by quickly and now little Claudia was toddler.

Lion-o was sitting in the garden with Liosia sitting next to him.

Claudia ran up. She was holding a flower. It was star Lily.

"Hey sweetie," Lion-o said when got up and opened arms.

Claudia ran to him. "Daddy look what I found." she said.

"That's a very pretty flower you know daddy gave the same kind of flower to mommy and that's how we fell in love." Lion-o said.

"Really that's how you two got together?" Claudia asked.

"Yes we can tell you about our adventures." Liosia said. "We can also tell you haw mommy chose daddy out of all the princes who she was suppose choose to be her husband." she said.

"Really how did you chose?" Claudia asked.

Claudia was very curious and had a good heart.

"We can tell you our story." Lion-o said.

"Was I there too?" Claudia asked.

"No, sweet this was years before you were born." Liosia said.

"Oh," Claudia said.

Claudus and Leonara came out. "Grandpa, Grandma!" Claudia said. She ran to them.

Claudus opened his arms. "Hey grandpa." she said.

"Hello little one you are big girl," Claudius said.

The old king and queen were living in a nice big house near the palace.

"Look at what I found," Claudia said.

"A star Lily those are the same flowers that your mom and dad had at their wedding," Leonara said.

"Daddy told me gave this to mommy." Claudia said.

"Yes your father gave your mother a star Lily that is how the two of them fell in love." Claudus said.

"Grandpa?" Claudia asked.

"Yes my dear granddaughter?" Claudius asked.

"How did you and grandma fall in love?" Claudia asked.

"Yes I remember the day. I was a prince of Thundera and my father wanted me to marry a princess. There were several of them. At least eight of them. But the one who met last not only caught my eye but stole my heart." Claudius said.

"Grandma?" Claudia asked.

"Yes it was your grandmother." Claudus said. "I remember dancing with her." he said. "Your great- grandfather, my father wanted me to choose one of them. But he wanted me to choose for good of Thundera. I told him I pick Leonara your grandmother because I loved her just like he loved my mother. He understood that and gave us his blessing so we got married. That is how your grandparents fell in love." Claudius said.

"What about uncle Tygra? And daddy where were they?" Claudia asked.

"They weren't born yet and you were not born yet either this was years ago when me and you grandfather were young." Leonara said.

"Yes and me and your uncle Leonaro were not born yet either." Liosia said. Liosia now knew her brother was at least 17 and going to be eighteen next month. He was also going to be the king of Starrina.

"How come Uncle Tygra has two daddies and mommies?" Claudia asked.

"Actually I'm his godfather and your grandmother his godmother you see his daddy and mommy gave him to us to raise because when your uncle Tygra was a baby he was in danger because of a monster that he slayed when he got older." Claudius said.

"I remember uncle Tygra told me about the monster." Claudia said.

"Yes, and your cousin Javan is named after Tygra's daddy." Leonara said.

"So cousin Javan is named after uncle Tygra's tiger daddy?" Claudia asked.

"Yes and all this will make sense to you when you're older." Claudius said.

"Okay grandpa." Claudia said giving him the flower. "For you," she said.

"Thank you, you have good heart my granddaughter." Claudius said.

"You know you're named after grandfather Claudius," Leonara said.

"How?" Claudia asked.

"Well Claudia is the girl verse of Claudius." Lion-o explained.

"So I'm named after grandpa cool," Claudia said.

Claudia yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Okay little princess time for your nap." Liosia said.

"No nap," Claudia said.

"Yes nap," Liosia said picking her up.

Then carried her inside.

Soon little Claudia will travel to Starrina to see the ball held in her uncle's honor so he can choose a wife.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"Little Claudia is growing up really fast." Liosia said.

"Yes she is, and a very sweet young princess." Lion-o said.

Claudia was sleeping in her crib. "She's starting to get a bit too big for her crib." Liosia said.

"Yes I suppose she is." Lion-o said.

The king and queen were now sitting in the throne room. They were happy with their sweet little daughter.

A lion came in with a message. "Yes what is it?" Lion-o asked.

"Liosia your mother and father invite you and your family to the ball held in you brother Leonaro's honor and in the ball he will choose a princess to marry." the lion said.

"Tell them we will be there." Liosia said.

"Understood the ball is next month." the lion said and left.

So Lion-o and Liosia began to prepare to go to Starrina the kingdom that Liosia's parents ruled.

"Mommy where you and daddy going?" Claudia asked.

"You're coming with us sweetie." Liosia said.

"Where are we going?" Claudia asked.

"We are going to Starrina the place where Grandpa Leonos and grandma Leonette live with your uncle Leonaro." Liosia said.

"Is it far?" Claudia asked.

"Yes it kind of far." Liosia said.

"Now, I'm going to help you pack." she said.

"What do I need? How long are we staying?" Claudia asked.

"We are going to stay for a few days and you will need some clothes and other things." Liosia said.

They got ready for the trip. Then started the long trip to Starrina.

Lion-o saw the castle in the distance. "Liosia we're almost there." he said.

"Okay," Liosia said. Claudia was sleeping. Liosia gently stroked her daughter's head.

They arrived at the kingdom of Starrina. "Claudia wake up," Liosia said.

Claudia rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What is it mommy?' Claudia asked.

"We're here," Liosia said.

They got out of the carriage. Then the servant got their stuff.

"There's my girl," Leonos said.

"Hi dad." Liosia said.

"Who is this big girl?" Leonos asked.

"Claudia," Claudia said.

"Well look at you get so big." Leonos said.

The ball was wonderful. Leonaro was happy to see his sister. "Boy you are not such a little brother anymore." Liosia said.

Leonaro had grown to be tall and he looked strong.

He danced with several of the available princesses. But princess Clarice he seemed to enjoy dancing with the most.

After a couple of days, Leonaro chose a bride. He chose Clarice. "Very nice son, I hope you two are going to be happy together." Leonos said.

Claudia enjoyed getting some attention from her grandparents. They were very happy to have such a lovely granddaughter.

Soon Lion-o, Liosia and Claudia went back home to Thundera.

Once back home they knew soon Leonos would be king of Starrina.

They knew one day once Claudia was grown she would be queen.

But that was a long way off.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Liosia and Lion-o took Claudia to her grandparents place in Thundera. "Mother, father I'm so glad that you are going to watch Claudia for a few days." Lion-o said.

"No problem son we're happy watch her for the week while you two have your little romantic getaway." Leonara said.

"Now be good for your grandparents." Liosia said.

"Yes mommy," Claudia said.

Claudia watched as her parents left.

She looked at her grandparents.

"Don't worry Claudia your mom and dad will be home before you know it." Leonara said.

"Okay grandma." Claudia said.

"Now what would you like to do?" Claudius asked.

"I don't know, I normal play mommy or daddy if they have time about now," Claudia said.

"Don't worry we'll play with you," Leonara said.

"Oh boy," Claudia said.

Claudius gave her piggy back rides. She was playing Thunderian mount. "Okay that's enough." he said. "You are a big girl." he said.

"Okay," Claudia said.

"Now Claudia would you like to help me pick berries?" Leonara asked. "I going to make them into pie for desert after dinner." she said.

"I sure do," Claudia said.

"Okay then come on," Leonara said.

They started to look for berries. "What kind of berries are we looking for?" Claudia asked.

"We're looking, Raspberries." Leonara said.

"Mmm I love Raspberries," Claudia said.

"I know you do," Leonara said.

They picked the raspberries.

Then Leonara began to prepare to make the pie. Claudia was helping. "You are very good helper." Leonara said. She put the pie in the oven.

"Claudia remember never touch a hot stove," Leonara said.

"I know," Claudia said.

Soon the pulled out the pie and set it to cool.

Once dinner was eaten Claudia had a piece of pie.

At bed time Claudius read her a bed time story. "Good night Claudia." Claudius and Leonara said.

After a couple of days Claudia began to enjoy herself.

Scalaro came over. He was want to speak to Lion-o about something going on in the lizard territory.

"Hello Claudius I must talk to Lion-o we lizards have problem we are problem and we must talk to Lion-o about it for some reason someone is messing with our crops." Scalaro said.

"That is problem I'll tell him when he comes home," Claudius said.

Claudia saw a little Lizard with him. Hiding behind his leg. "Who is that?" Claudia asked.

"This is my son, Lizaro." Scalaro said.

"Hello Lizard do you want to play?" Claudia asked.

"That is princess Claudia go, on say hello and play." Scalaro said.

"Hello Claudia," Lizaro said.

Claudia tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag! Your it!" Claudia said. She ran and Lizaro ran after him.

The two of them played for a while.

Scalaro called Lizaro. "Lizaro it's time to go home!" Scalaro said.

"Aw man!" Lizaro said.

Then the two lizards went home.

After the week ended Lion-o and Liosia came home. "Mommy! Daddy!" Claudia said hugging them.

"Hello sweetie." Liosia said.

"Lion-o Scalaro said the lizards are having problems apparently someone is messing with their crops." Claudius said.

"This must be looked into." Lion-o said.


End file.
